Leaving Home Again
by PhoenixW4Me
Summary: Serena lived in America for 2 years. Now she's an idol there and coming back to Japan. How will her parents react? Will they force her onto another stage? O will she lead a normal life?
1. Going Back

The Serena is Serena Tskino and never knew the Scouts, Darien, or the cats. She is an idol who recently got on tour to Japan from America. She sings country music from America. In America she sang Japanese songs. Cultural Transfer is what she calls it. As soon as she got to America she died her hair ebony-black with a white streak. She also got plastic surgery to make her eyes Emerald-green. Now she returns home. Will her parents accept their child for who she is or put her on stages for their own pockets? Will she meet Darien and the others? Darien's had to become the leader of the Scouts and the Generals. They've all been searching for the Moon Princess. Blond with blue eyes. Will Serena be her? Or will it be Sailor Venus?

**The Serena. Tokyo. Home?**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

I stepped off the stage. I panted for breath.

"You going to be able to sing again?"

"I gave quite a few tonight. I don't think so."

"Its your final night before you try in Tokyo."

"I know." My agent, Mary, really doesn't know when I've got the obvious picture and want to stop. She's just like my parents. Ever since they learneed of my abilities to sing and dance for hours on end they shoved me on stages to get themselves rich. My agent was no better. I'm Serena Tskino. I love to sing and dance. I'm an idol in America. And that night was going to be my last night in America before I tried again with my parents.  
I picked up my bag and gave Mary a hug. She'd raised me like her own child. And now it was time to head home. I put my bag in the back of a cab and took off. Mary waved good bye as she wiped her eyes of tears. "Good bye Mary. Maybe one day. We'll meet again. I promise I'll write," I whispered into the glass.

* * *

**I know this is short. But I work hard everyday. My mom's sick and I've got siblings to take care of. And a dog and a fish. Its not like I have all the time in the world. Now. Please review. I'm working on the other part now. Bye bye. Phoenix out.**


	2. Not Home Yet

I'm sorry about the other being so short. I was out of ideas. But now I'm ready to write. *POPS KNUCKLES, NECK, BACK* I promise that soon I'll get around to making my other book done. BUt now let's focus on this book.

**I Don't Think I'm Home. Not Yet.**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997.**

I grabbed my bag from the luggage cat as I made my way through Tokyo. I knew the town from my memories. I just had to see an old friend of mine. He'd been my best friend before I could sing and dance. When I left he'd been working at an arcade and cafe with his sister. Their parents owned the place. I walked through the sliding glass doors and looked up. There was Andrew. Just finishing up the first half of his shift. Taking a break. I walked up and tapped his shoulder. He turned.

"Can I help you?" I snickered."Ma'am?"

"Nice to see you as well Andy. What has it been? Two years?" His eyes widened.

"No way. Serena?" I nodded. He took some of my black hair in his hand and shook his head. "You look different." I shrugged.

"Didn't want another stage when I got back."

"You never wrote or called. I thought you'd gone and gotten killed."

"Sorry about the worry." Andrew got out from behind the counter and hugged me. He'd been the older brother I always wanted. He'd sheltered me when I wanted to get away from my parents and was always encouraging me to go on. He was just that way.

"You really had me worried."

"I said I was sorry. I'm not going back unless my parents force me onto another stage without my consent." Andrew hugged me tighter.

"Well. Then you can't be with them now can you?"

"Are you telling me to stay with you?"

"Until you get on your own feet."

"I was an idol in America. I've got enough to buy an apartment. I think I can manage myself."

"Aren't you going to need a job?"

"Nope. My guardian in America will be placing all my money in a bank account I have here with monthly interest. I'll be fine. But thanks for worrying."

"What else is a brother for?" I chuckled.

"Very funny. Now if you'll excuse me I've gotta get a place." I struggled against his grip. "Um. Andy."

"I'm not letting go until I feel like its good enough for how much I missed you." I ducked under his arms and made a break for the door.

"Don't draw a crowd." I smirked as I ran off. I calmly took a breath. Andrew really had a tight grip. He could probably snapped me in half if he wanted to. So I liked being on his good side. Fo those of you who think he's got a crush on me get lost. He's already got a girlfriend. Rita. She was in Europe for the next ten years the last time I checked. I got myself an apartment and unpacked my things. After that I thought to myself, "THis isn't home. Not yet at least."


	3. I SIng Again

Now. Serena knows that her apartment isn't home. Not yet at least. What will make it home? is it something or someone?

**I Sing Again**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

I woke up the next morning and walked to Crown. Andy gave me another hug.

"And how's my little sister this morning? Hungry?"

"Just a little. I'm in for a plain bagel." Andy pulled me away and felt my forehead.

"No fever."

"I lost most of my appetite in America. So just a bagel will be fine." Andy mussed my hair.

"First the hair now your appetite. Next you'll e getting a boyfriend and married and back on stages and leaving Tokyo and dying in who-knows-where." I chuckled as he handed me the bagel.

"I hink I have plenty of time." I noticed a new game. "What's that?"

"That would be the Make Me A Star. It's fairly new. Kids put on the headphones. Put in some cash and sing."

"I can do that."

"What?"

"I told you. I was an idol in America. If I can handle a whole crowd of tens of thousands of screaming fans I think I can handle a machine." I bit the last of my bagel and walked over. I pulled on the headphones and pushed in the amount. I selected the American country music. I scrolled through the selections. I turned on "All American Girl" and let the music start. I can know the lyrics to a song by hearing a few bars. When I opened my eyes to sing I was on an American stage again. First night. Thousands of fans. Waiting for me. My adrenaline rushed through my veins as I roared out the lines. OK. I didn't roar. I just gave it a nice loud start. Letting all the power I could muster go into the song.

When I looked after the song a group of ten were staring at me. Andy and nine strangers. A blond girl with a silvery-haired man, a raven-haired girl with a blond man, a brunette with another brunette male, and a blue-haired girl with an orange-haired man and a black haired man with midnight-ocean blue eyes. I took off the headphones and sat back down.

"I made a huge scene. Didn't I?" Andy chuckled. "What?"

"Now Fate takes away your inability to sing. What will Fate steal away and twist for my little sister?"

"I thought Lizzie was your sister Andrew." The man with black hair looked away from the blond and silver heads in a tongue war. And not a verbal kind. The silver-haired man fell out of his chair.

"Oh shut up. Its a metaphor. She's like a sister."

"Serena. And you are?" I extended my hand.

"Darien Shields. Nice to meet you." His grip was firm and comforting. "The blond girl viciously eating her boyfriend's mouth is Mina. Her man's Kyle. The other blond's Jed. Orange Top over there is Zack. Little Miss Raven over there is Raye. The brunettes are Nathan and Lita. The quiet blue head is Amy." I chuckled as Mina and Kyle pushed themselves back onto their seats. Mina stroked her hair down as if nothing had happened. Amy ducked her reddening cheeks into her book. Zack gently held her until she came out a very light shade of pink. "So. You're from the States?"

* * *

Darien and I basically knew almost everything about each other by noon. But then I had to go get ready to take and entrance exam. I was going for Abazu High School.  
So trying out for a school. I was thinking on staying around for a while. As soon as I finished I headed home. I was staying. Most defiantly. I was going to sing again. For all of Japan. American country songs.


	4. A Masked Hero

Now. I can't think very much with this. So. I'm hoping this won't be the last. But I'll try to work more. I promise. In the mean time check out my other book. Scouts, Handsom Boy, and Old Boyfriend. I will try to write more.

**A Masked Hero.**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

I woke up on Monday and walked to school. Would it surprise any of you that Darien Shields went there as well. Along with his group. He was in all my classes so he showed me around. I sat with his group at lunch. You could say I was adopted right in.

"So Serena. You lived in the States?"

"Yea."

"What did you do there?"

"I was an idol."

"An idol?"

"Yea. I sang Japanese songs. I like to call it Cultural Transfer. If I ever sing in Japan I'll sing American country."

"Can you show us? We heard you at the Arcade and that was for a game. What do you sound like?" I pulled out my IPOD and scrolled through the music. I plugged in my earphones and pressed play for "So Small" by Carrie Underwood. After it Mina Was in my face.

"Question Serena."

"Yes?"

"Were you blond in America?"

"Um. I dyed my hair black from blond. Yes."

"Were your eyes blue?" Amy dipped her cheeks behind her book.

"Yes they were."

"Did you wear your hair in buns and pigtails?"

"Why are you so interested in my old hairstyle?" Everyone froze.

"No reason." Everyone nodded their agreement. I felt like something was being hidden from me.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing Serena." Raye spun her hair around her finger.

"I don't like it when things are hidden from me."

"We're not hiding anything."

"Then why are you acting like it? Let me guess. You're all super heroes in disguise. Aren't you?" Not one peep. Everyone looked at each other. "Am I right?" No one spoke. "Who's going to be the first to tell me? Raye? Kyle? Jed?" Amy snickered. "Oh. Amy. I bet if anything's going on here yoou'd know about it."

"There's monster attacks." With that people started screaming. Across the street was a huge monster. The skin was yellow and eyes blood-red.

"Darien. Don't." Darien had his hand in his jacket.

"If I don't there'll be killings."

"Not with Serena around."

"I am right. You are super heroes. I can keep a secret. Transform already." The girls each took a stick with wings and an orb on the top out.

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!" The girls all became Scouts. I had heard of them and the Generals and Tuxedo Mask in America. The boys turned into their alter egos.

"We trust you Serena." Flames crackled on Mars' fingertips. "Otherwise."

"Easy Pyro. Right now we've got that to worry about." They charged right in but Darien lingered.

"Serena. Whatever happens I want you to stay back. Normal humans can't fight these kinds of things. And I don't want innocent bystanders to be hurt." I nodded. "Stay. Put." He ran off after the Scouts and Generals. I hid in the bushes. I saw each of the Scouts and Generals attack. But they were all thrown aside like dirt. It turned its attention to Darien. He pulled out a cane and dodged a few times but it eventually hit him. Knocking him right into the fence. He shakily tried to get up but fell down. The monster made a charge.

"No!" I jumped in the way and closed my eyes.

"SERENA!" I grabbed onto something and put it in front of me. The monster stopped roaring and something warm touched my hand. I opened my eyes. I held a Glaive in my hands. The black rod matched the black Sailor Suit I was wearing. The black gloves and boots completed the look. The warm stuff was blood. Sickly-green blood. Some of my hair flew into my eyes. I was back to my original self. Blond hair and blue eyes. My hair was back in the bun and pigtail look.

"No way."

"That Glaive."

"She can't be." I threw aside the bloody Glaive in disgust.

"I can't be what?"

"Does the name 'Serenity' mean anything to you?" It did ring a bell. "Or Endymion?" The Generals all helped up their girlfriends. That name rang a loud bell.

"I don't know. They both ring bells. BUt I don't know where I've heard them."

"She is."

"Finally."

"Sure did take your sweet time didn't ya?"

"For what?"

"Coming back." I turned to Darien. "The Scouts and Generals and myself are all reincarnated from ancient times. The Scouts and Generals were who they are today but I was Prince Endymion. The reason I'm the only one single is because I was waiting to find the Princess of the Moon. Princess Serenity."

"And she's me? I mean. I'm her?"

"Call it whatever you want." Darien held me close. "I'm just glad you're safe."


End file.
